


Lucky Pierre

by AdamantSteve



Series: Phil Coulson/Clint Barton Threesomes [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday surprise, lucky pierre, not rough sex for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint convinces Captain America to be Phil Coulson's birthday present. Steve is surprisingly compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lucky Pierre' is a term for the middle guy in a three-way. Or, as one website puts it "the cream in a gay Oreo cookie."

"Ready?"

Phil nodded, clearly more than ready to get the blindfold off and see whatever this surprise gift of Clint's was.

"Ok, promise not to freak out."

Phil nodded again. Clint could tell he was nervous. If there was one thing SHIELD agents weren't known for enjoying it was being blindfolded. He held onto his hand and pulled on one of the loose ends of it so it fell away.

 

Phil gasped. There, standing in the bedroom he shared with Clint, in full uniform with a big red bow around his waist and a light blush high on his cheeks, was Captain America.

 

"Hi, Phil." He said, almost apologetically.

Phil was gobsmacked.

 

Phil jumped when Clint put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"He's all yours for the night. We made an arrangement." 

 

Clint bit his lip. He was amazed this was finally happening: the grand plan he'd set into motion months earlier as a birthday gift to Phil. Steve had been more than reluctant, and it had taken months of coaxing and finally Clint besting him no fewer than three sparring matches to get him to relent, though Clint was slightly suspicious at just how easily he'd beaten him the second two times.

 

So here he was, Steve Rogers himself, wrapped up like a present for his boyfriend. After the way Phil went on and on about Captain America, some of his obsession had rubbed off on Clint, so he was just as excited to have Steve in the bedroom as he imagined Phil was. Phil had detailed all the fantasies he'd had when he was a teenager to Clint over the years they'd been together, Clint had even pretended to be him on occasion, though felt that dressing as the man was slightly excessive. But now the real thing was here.

 

"You can do whatever you want, baby."

 

Phil swiveled his head to Clint, mouth agape. He was bright red. Clint's certainty wavered slightly. Maybe this was a step too far.

"Is it too much? Are you mad?"

Phil snapped out of it and shook his head. There was that smile.

"I love you, Clint."

Clint grinned and kissed him again before gently pushing him forwards and reaching to pull off his jacket. 

 

"Now, Phil here told me that he used to fantasize about sucking your dick, Steve." Clint said, conversationally, as though introducing someone at a party and giving them common ground to talk on.

Phil was blushing hard, unable to take his eyes from the white star on Steve's chest. Steve shrugged like this wasn't a big deal, his own blush giving him away somewhat.

"Be my guest." 

He waved a hand as if to say _all yours._

 

Phil practically fell to his knees. He licked his lips and looked up to Steve, who was staring down at him curiously. 

"Can I? Can I suck your dick?"

Steve nodded, shyly.

Phil nervously reached up to the bow, pulling the ends and letting it fall to the floor. Underneath it, Steve's rather complex uniform was already half open, allowing Phil to gently pull his cock free with shaking hands. 

 

Clint hadn't ever seen his Agent Coulson so flustered. Hadn't even seen him blush before. It was adorable. He knelt down behind Phil, putting his arms around his waist and kissing him lightly on the back of his neck.

"Go ahead, Phil." 

 

Phil bit his lip before tentatively leaning forward and licking a stripe up Steve's cock. He leaned back and just looked at it there, against the red white and blue of the uniform he'd helped design. Clint kept kissing his neck as he took the whole thing in his mouth and started to suck, making little moans of pleasure in the back of his throat.

 

Steve threaded a red gloved finger through Phil's hair, exhaling a sigh of pleasure as Phil worked away. Once Steve was hard enough, Phil pulled off and studied it again. It was a deep red, shiny with Phil's spit. Phil dipped his head lower to lick over his balls. Captain America's _balls_. Steve moaned.

 

Meanwhile, Clint reached around to Phil's pants, undoing them and letting his solid cock spring free, reaching down and brushing against _his_ balls, too. 

"You're so hard, baby." He breathed into Phil's neck. "I love seeing you so turned on." Clint kissed him under his ear.

 

Phil's boldness, the Agent Coulson coolness that Clint fell in love with him for, was returning. The sense of control was coming back to the way he held his shoulders. Clint could feel it underneath his hands. Phil pulled his head back up to suck on just the tip of Steve's cock before turning his head to kiss Clint on the mouth. 

 

"I want to watch you." He said to Clint. 

 

Oh.

The ghost of a frown passed over Clint's face. 

"You sure?"

Phil licked his lips and looked up to Steve.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

"Whatever you want." Steve said, and god, Clint was grateful for the tips Natasha had given him to take down Steve and get him here.

 

Phil kissed the end of Steve's cock before placing a hand on his thigh to steady himself as he rose, body flush with Steve's. He brushed his hands over Steve's chest, transfixed by the star in the middle. He looked up to Steve's flushed face. 

"Can you take it off?" 

 

Steve nodded and pulled off his gloves, reached to undo the zippers at the sides. Phil moved around to help pull off the thick leather, brushing over the acres of warm, smooth flesh underneath. He stood behind him, taking the top half of Steve's suit and laying it on the bed before bringing his hands to Steve's waist and kneading the muscles there, tracing the outline of his hips. 

 

"I've... I've always wanted to touch your body." Phil said, realising how odd that sounded when said out loud. "I guess that's kind of... weird." 

"I don't mind." Steve said, slightly too quickly. He was enjoying this, Clint thought to himself. Interesting.

 

Clint was still kneeling on the floor and shuffled forward until he was infront of Steve. Phil's hands reached forward and pulled his head in, Clint only just opening his mouth in time to take in Steve's cock. The three of them moaned at the same time. Phil's fingers gripped Clint's hair and pulled him up and down, on and off of Steve's cock from behind. He couldn't even see what was happening but directed Clint with perfect Coulson precision, familiar enough to know how much Clint could take and for how long. Steve was sandwiched between them, Phil's cock rubbing against the pants of his uniform.

 

Phil let go of Clint with one hand and reached up Steve's body, cupping and then squeezing one of his pecs, scratching downwards to feel the hard muscles on his abdomen, his other hand still moving Clint's head backwards and forwards. 

 

Phil let go and moved away to sit on the bed so he could watch properly, see his beautiful boyfriend sucking off his boyhood hero. Clint looked over and pulled away from Steve who had started to buck slightly into his mouth. He stuttered to a stop when his cock hit Clint's turned cheek. 

 

"Don't you want to…" Clint gestured up Steve's body like he was a buffet and Phil had barely eaten a thing.

"I do but… I want to watch you too. You look so good. Both of you."

Clint leaned back on his heels and looked up at Steve, who looked down at him and then over to Phil. 

"Um, well, maybe you can do both. I... I don't mind being in the middle."

 

 _You sly dog_ , thought Clint. Phil looked like he was about to explode.

"Are you sure?"

Steve gave Clint a shy smile. 

"This isn't my first time at the rodeo, guys."

Clint and Phil could give no better a response than raising their eyebrows at one another. This was already turning out at least a million times better than Clint had expected it to.

 

Steve pushed between them to lay on the bed. 

"Clint, you come here," he gestured to his crotch, "and Phil, you come here." He patted the space next to his head. He really was a good leader, thought Clint.

"Anything you say, Captain."

 

Phil pulled Clint close and kissed him quickly before putting his forehead against his and saying "I love you." Then he stood up to strip off the rest of his clothes and kneel on the bed where he'd been told. Steve, propped on one elbow, took Phil's cock in hand, dipped his head and licked the very tip of it before plunging down and taking it all. Clint shuddered as Phil gasped. Captain America was blowing _his boyfriend_. And he was good at it! Pulling back and licking under the head, plunging down and taking it all. Phil looked amazing: Clint didn't know if he'd ever seen him so turned on.

 

Phil looked down to Clint, who remembered he was meant to be working on his end of this particular bargain, taking Steve's cock into his mouth as he gazed up at Phil. Clint had it on good authority that he was excellent at giving blowjobs and he made sure to make a show of it for his boyfriend's pleasure. 

 

Phil, for his part, was looking between the two. _He must be losing his mind,_ thought Clint excitedly. Seeing Phil like this made Clint's cock throb, but that was hardly important right now. It wasn't _his_ birthday.

 

Suddenly Steve pulled Phil around and on top of him so he was straddling his body, using those big broad hands to angle Phil and practically fuck his own mouth with Phil's cock. Phil steadied himself with his hands on the wall, giving in and thrusting inwards. Clint scrambled up from his position to kneel behind Phil and watch what was happening over his shoulder, wrapping his hands around Phil's waist above Steve's. Phil was speechlessly watching his cock disappear into Steve Rogers' mouth. 

 

Clint brought a hand up to Phil's mouth, three fingers immediately being devoured. Once they were wet, Clint reached back between himself and Phil to run between Phil's cheeks, brushing delicately over his hole.

 

"I'm not, I can't… I'm gonna come! Stop!" Phil cried, both Steve and Clint stopping immediately. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Clint asked, concerned. 

"I want... Clint. Do you mind if. I mean, Steve, would you? I mean if Clint doesn't mind?"

"What do you want, Phil?" Steve asked, sounding every inch like Captain America rather than the debauched man who had just been sucking down Agent Coulson's cock. 

 

"I want you to fuck me." Phil said, like it was so obvious and yet so insane that there was even the possibility that it might actually happen. "I mean, if..?" He looked round to Clint, who was chuckling to himself at how flustered he was.

"I would love to see that Phil. More than _anything_."

 

Phil extricated himself from Steve's grip, shakily kneeling on the bed. His dick was rock hard. Clint's mouth watered. He had a hard time not going to town on it himself, Phil looked so debauched. Steve knelt up on the bed, shuffling around to position himself behind Phil. 

 

"Do you have-" Clint threw a bottle of lube at him from the end of the bed. He'd stored them out of the way incase this had gone pear shaped and he could have played it off like they were going to play a board game or something. Next to the Scrabble board under the bed were condoms, a strip of which he tossed onto the bed too. Steve grabbed one and tore it open. 

 

"Wait!" Phil lunged for it. "Let me!" Clint cut off a laugh, Phil had told him of a dream he'd had where he'd done this. 

"You're so damn cute, Phil." he said from his vantage point on the corner of the bed. Phil looked sharply at him as if to say _be cool, don't make me look lame infront of Captain America!_ Which just made him look even more adorable.

 

"How do you wanna do this?" Steve asked. Clint knew for a fact that Phil had thought long and hard about this, worked out the logistics of every possible scenario where Captain America was in his bed, so he wasn't surprised when Phil bit his lip and said;

"You fuck me while I fuck Clint." 

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?" 

"Oh yeah. I mean, if that's ok with you?" He asked Steve, not Clint, because it was basically his biggest fantasy and Clint knew all about it. And he'd brought him here, after all.

 

Steve licked his lips and nodded. Ok, this was happening. 

"So, you want me face down or what?" Clint asked, met only with Phil's ' _honey_ , _please.'_ face. As much as Clint had arranged this, Phil'd had this planned out for years. 

 

Clint laid down on the bed, on his back, and slicked up his fingers to work himself open at least a little bit. Neither he nor Phil liked him to be too loose before they fucked, whereas Phil, who rarely bottomed, needed gallons of the stuff. Clint took care of himself as he watched Steve carefully work on Phil, who's face was the very picture of _oh my goodness I can't believe what is happening._ It wasn't long before Steve was satisfied that he wasn't going to hurt him. He must have brushed over his prostate on the last stroke of his fingers because Phil suddenly yelped out in a way Clint was familiar with from his own rare endeavours into Phil's ass.

 

"C'mon then Phil, fuck me so he can fuck you." Clint was laid out like an absolute whore, which he knew Phil enjoyed, though Steve being there made him feel slightly awkward. Phil crawled over him to kiss deeply before hitching Clint's legs up and slowly guiding himself in. The burn was as delicious as it always was, as was the sight of Phil's face as he pushed inside. He settled for a moment once he was all the way in, Clint kissing his face until Phil came back to himself. 

 

"I love you so, _so_ much Clint Barton." He breathed. Clint reached an arm up to wrap around Phil's neck, hugging him close. He used the hand around Phil to beckon Steve, unseen, towards them. Clint couldn't see quite properly, half his vision obscured by Phil, who was starting to draw back in and out of him. He stilled when Clint felt the weight of Steve on the bed behind Phil, who tensed and then visibly relaxed as Steve's hand smoothed it's way up to Phil's shoulder and back down.

 

Clint felt Phil's cock twitch inside him as Steve pushed in, his hands coming to rest either side of both their bodies. Clint felt utterly pinned down, he moved the hand on Phil's neck up to Steve's shoulder. Above him was a warm mass of slow movement, Steve starting to fuck into Coulson, Phil fucking into him. 

 

Phil's face was incredible. His chest was hot behind the soft hair that was rubbing into Clint's front, his eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth set in an 'oh' shape. Seeing him like this sent jolts of arousal through Clint. He was normally so reserved; Clint had never seen him so undone. It was electrifying.

 

"Phil, baby, Phil. Open your eyes, you don't wanna miss this." Clint said softly, cupping Phil's cheek with a hand. Over his shoulder he could see Steve's face looking equally lost.

"You feel so. My god." Phil was barely able to speak. 

"Yeah Phil? You like it?"

 

Phil made no response other than to let go of Clint's legs and pull him into a searing kiss. Steve reached down to hold Clint's legs in place, tilting him slightly further back, allowing Phil to fuck into him even deeper. His cock brushed against Clint's prostate, making him break away from the kiss with a yowl. It was like they were both getting fucked by Captain America at once. Phil sandwiched between them and starting to lose it, drunk on the cock in his ass and the sensation of fucking his boyfriend's too-tight hole. Clint was close too, the sight of Phil getting pounded sparking something deep within him. 

 

"Holy fuck Phil, you look like such a whore right now. Getting fucked by Captain _fucking_ America!" Clint rasped into Phil's ear between thrusts. 

"God, I fucking love you so much baby. _So_ much" he said, broken off again as Steve thrust into Phil so hard that he in turn rammed into Clint like they were a human Newton's cradle, hitting Clint's prostate and making him yell out as he came suddenly between their bodies. 

 

Steve slowed, aware that Clint had just come, Coulson still fucking into him albeit not as forcefully without the power of Steve's thrusts behind him. 

 

" _Don't stop!_ Don't fucking stop. Keep going." Clint begged, vainly trying to shift to get Coulson moving again, despite being pinned down by Steve's massive hands. 

"Are you ok?" Steve asked over Phil's shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Just, keep going." 

 

Clint wasn't about to stop until Phil came on Steve's cock. He grabbed Phil's hair to pull his face as close to his as he could, asking hoarsely, "You gonna come, Phil? Have the cum fucked out of you into my ass?" He was almost whining, begging. 

"I want it Phil, will you give it to me?" Phil's eyes were half rolled up into his head as he gasped for air, nodding. 

 

Steve's arms let go of Clint's to wrap around Phil's chest as he bucked into him. Clint wrapped his own arms around them both. His mouth was muffled in Phil's hair and he wasn't even sure his words were getting through to him, but Steve seemed to react positively, thrusting ever harder as Clint expounded on the thrills of Phil coming in his ass. 

 

"You gotta do it Phil, please? Fill my ass up, you want Steve to come in me too? I don't mind, anything, _anything_ , just come baby" he was pleading. 

 

Phil choked out a noise, he was going to come soon, Clint knew how he sounded when he was close. His ass must have been tightening around Steve because he too grunted.

 

"Do you want my load, Phil?" Steve said, barely breathless but definitely sounding like he was on the edge too.

 

"Do you want it, Phil?" Clint asked, fully aware that Phil had fantasized about Captain America coming on his face, and that he'd never dare ask for such a thing. "You want him to come on your face, I know you do." Clint kissed him again, kissed him practically back into consciousness. Phil nodded. 

"Yeah. Yes." He was losing it, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Clint held onto him to slow down his thrusts as Steve slowly drew out. Phil cried out as he was left empty. 

 

Steve knelt up next to them, pulling off the condom and tossing it away, jerking his cock next to Phil and Clint's faces. Phil opened his mouth and looked up to Steve, waiting for him to come. Clint's spent cock twitched at the sight of Phil looking so pornographic, waiting patiently for Steve's cum. Phil was never like this when just the two of them had sex, generally hated getting cum anywhere near his mouth, let alone be fucked in the ass. But this was _Captain America_. Clint wasn't even jealous. Not much, anyway.

 

Steve's movements got faster and faster, becoming erratic until he eventually came, daubing his thick cum over Phil's face and shooting some directly into his waiting mouth. Phil obediently swallowed before closing his eyes and coming inside Clint without even moving.

 

"Holy shit Phil." Clint breathed as Phil slumped down onto him, spurts of cum still pulsing into Clint. "You didn't even have to _move_."

 

They lay like that for a moment, til Steve, looking almost as wrecked as Phil, gently lifted him up, laying him out on the bed. Clint stayed where he was, his asshole twitching and feeling wet. 

"Are you Ok, Phil?" He asked, nudging his leg with a foot. Phil grunted.

"C'mere." He beckoned weakly with a hand,  and Clint complied, crawling up the bed to lay next to him. Steve disappeared for a moment and returned with a box of tissues which he used to wipe down both them and the various damp patches on the bed. Clint could see him from the corner of one eye, looking hesitant, like he wasn't sure how to ask but maybe wanted to join them.

 

"We've got space for one more." Clint said softly, reaching a hand out to Steve. 

Steve looked quietly pleased. He sat on the other side of a catatonic Phil before laying down beside him. Clint propped himself up on an elbow to mouth the words 'thank you' to Steve. Steve smiled and mouthed back 'you're welcome.' 

 

They both laid with their heads facing Phil, who was looking up at the ceiling. 

"This is the best birthday _ever_." He said to the room at large. They each kissed either side of his face. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Clint whispered, fighting to keep awake at least til Phil fell asleep. But he fell asleep anyway, with Phil's fingertips trailing softly over his skin. 

"Thank you" he just about heard before he was gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was from a prompt on the Avengerkink LJ, but I pretty much ignored it in favour of writing porn. The prompt called for Clint trying to convince Steve to agree to do it which I barely touch on here. I just wanted to write something fluffy and nice and not rough like everything else I seem to write.


End file.
